<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope (That's Waiting For You In The Dark) by Streetlamp_Sunset</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894108">Hope (That's Waiting For You In The Dark)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset'>Streetlamp_Sunset</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>David Shark [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Hair-pulling, Husbands, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Patrick’s t-shirt is wrapped around his wrists above his head, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Patrick have sex on their living room couch.</p><p>PWP, can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>David Shark [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hope (That's Waiting For You In The Dark)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CW: the entire thing is graphic sex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arousal pooled low in his stomach as David nosed the line of his jaw. Patrick’s breath hitched, as his hand slid, tortuously slow, down the line of his body. David’s fingers curled beneath the hem of his t-shirt, fingertips running over the curve of his stomach. Patrick shivered, cock hardening as David pressed a feather-light kiss to his pulse-point, hot breath ghosting over his throat. David pulled away, swinging a leg over Patrick’s waist. He slid his sweater over his head, laid it over the back of the couch, and braced his on either side of Patrick’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David,” Patrick felt pinned beneath his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> David loomed over him, hungry eyes dragging over his body, “ask for what you want, Honey.” He wanted David to devour him, consume him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bite me,” Patrick breathed, arching his spine up, up, leaning into the heat of David’s body. He tilted his head back, baring his throat. David smirked and rolled his hips. Patrick groaned at the friction of David’s cock against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, ask nicely, baby,” David tugged Patrick’s shirt up to bind his arms loosely over his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, David,” Patrick begged, hips canting off the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David grinned and lowered his head. He licked along the line of Patrick’s throat before settling over his pulse point and sucking hard. Arousal coursed through him, cock twitching where it strained against his boxers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David,” Patrick gasped as he pulled away, nipping lightly at the spot. David moved down his body, dragging the sharp half moon of his teeth over Patrick’s nipple. He sucked it into his mouth, laving the sharp bit with his tongue, “touch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David’s hands brushed over his cock. Patrick practically sobbed with relief as David worked his boxers and shorts down his thighs. David lowered himself to his forearms, caging Patrick in as he bit down on Patrick’s other nipple. He sucked lightly as he palmed Patrick’s cock. Patrick whined as David let go, pressing a kiss to his sternum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just grabbing the lube, Honey,” he said. At some point, David had taken off his own pants and Patrick moaned at the feeling of David’s cock on his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re so big,” Patrick babbled as David stretched across him to reach the side table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David hummed in agreement, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s temple. His mouth brushed over Patrick’s once, feather-light, before he licked at the seam of his mouth.  He slid a hand around the back of Patrick’s neck, drawing him off the couch with a fistful of hair. Patrick could spend hours being kissed by David, swept up in nothing but the sensation of David’s mouth on his. The weight of David’s body pressed him into the cushions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harder,” he moaned as David rut against him, a lazy glide that left him aching for more. David’s hand tightened in his hair and he let out a shocked moan, hips bucking involuntarily. His scalp tingled with it, David’s knuckles pressed against him. David, sucked his lower lip into his mouth, nipping lightly as he pulled away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David moved down his body. His hands trailed over Patrick’ sides, caressing his inner thighs. He spread Patrick’s legs so one hung off the couch; David settled between them. He pressed a kiss to the curve of Patrick’s hipbone, cheek brushing against his cock. Patrick whined as David bypassed it completely, nosing the crease of his thigh. He nipped at the skin there and Patrick keened at the bite of </span>
  <em>
    <span>painpleasure</span>
  </em>
  <span>. David soothed the tender spot with a broad sweep of his tongue before sucking it back into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, David,” Patrick begged, breathless. He arched into the sensation as David worried the sensitive skin between his teeth. “I’m going to, I won’t,” he breathed as David mouthed the other thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Honey.” He bit down lightly, teeth dragging over Patrick’s skin before he sat up. Patrick was overtaken by a rush of arousal as David moved him where he wanted him, lifting his leg back into the couch and pulling him closer with a hold on his hips. David’s hand wrapped around his cock, slick with lube. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” Patrick begged as lube dripped between his thighs, David shifted to hover over him. He mouthed at the base of Patrick’s throat, sliding his cock into the channel of his thighs. Patrick flexed his thighs as David thrust against him, into him. He groaned as David nipped at the shell of his ear, soothing the half moon indent with his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patrick, kiss me,” David panted, hot breath washing over his throat. Patrick turned his head to meet David’s mouth, a mess slide of lips and tongues as they rut against each other. He fisted his hands in the fabric of his t-shirt, moaning softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David,” Patrick said against him, “you feel so good.” His cock was trapped between their stomachs, slick with lube. He was surrounded by David, his heady scent, the familiar sounds of their bodies. Patrick tucked his face against his husband's neck, breathing him in as David moved over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patrick,” David murmured, nosing his jaw. He pressed a kiss to whatever skin he could reach, “my Patrick.” Patrick whimpered, his cock twitching as desire burned through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David,” Patrick breathed, turning to meet his eyes. David smiled, soft, lust blown eyes searching his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Patrick,” David leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together, “my husband, forever.” Patrick moaned, arching his spine with pleasure as he pressed closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David,” he gasped as his orgasm washed over him, cock pulsing with release between their bodies. David slid a hand around the back of his neck, holding him, firm and sure, as he kissed him through it. Patrick melted, boneless, into the couch as David let out a few last uneven thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, David” Patrick said softly, untangling his hands from his t-shirt to run them over David’s back. David tucked his face against Patrick’s shoulder, pressing a kiss there as he came in Patrick’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for reading!!<br/>❤️❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>